The Vampiric Inquisition
by SatinBtweenLinez
Summary: Edward called her his girlfriend. Carlisle, a female to be trusted. To her covenmates, a friendly human. To Alice, prey. Thus the Vampiric Inquisition.
1. Chapter 1: Plans and Prey

**A/N: I'm back! New stuff. But I wonder if I should finish the old stuff too. My writing style is different. More plot, less sexy sex. Lemme know what you think. For now, new story.**

_The Vampiric Inquisition_

She licked her lips as she was hungering deeply for blood. Spying on rather boring looking prey, she was amused to find the musk of the human was more enticing. Alice could smell thick puffs of the life giving liquid wafting off the human's breaths. The human looked a little aimless, wandering, biting her lip as if it would save her. Alice smirked. Straight brown hair, stretching nearly to mid back emitted a generally soapy smell. She was lanky, and her face long, thin pink lips, and eyes squinted in befuddlement. Alice smirked cockily. Unimpressive.

Alice stretched her short, yet lithe body along the tree branch hardly disrupting its resting place. Her hands splayed in front of her gripped the branch. In one fluid motion, Alice's body was hanging down from the branch, supported by those same hands. The female wandered back and forth under Alice's shadow. Alice yawned and released her grip on the tree just as the human was turned around. Landing without even a crunch of decaying leaves, Alice grinned just as the woman turned, the two locking eyes.

Alice silenced her immediately, covering her mouth, bending her neck, and readying her mouth for prey. And just like that Alice closed her eyes and bit down…

On a rock hard hand. She penetrated the pale skin easily enough, though was angered to see no blood erupting from it. Instead a dusty, hollow bone greeted her. She flicked her eyes up to see Edward Cullen, one of her coven mates.

The Cullen Coven was famous for its generosity, immense charity, understanding, and most of all, the "vegetarian" lifestyle; they didn't eat humans, _period._ Alice had joined the coven long ago, however had never truly committed to the vegetarian lifestyle. Instead she dibbled and dabbled here and there without shame. The other Cullens seemed to be suspicious of her, as often times her eyes would be a crimson tinted honey rather than the warm honey brown of the coven. Nevertheless she never fully adopted the protocol and thus hadn't taken the coven name of "Cullen". She remained Alice Brandon.

But when Alice looked to see the pale, idiotic looking Edward, her eyes narrowed. His hair was _ridiculous_, and his face looked to be a cross between constipation and intense fury. His jaw was pronounced from the rest of his head and Alice was ready to quickly rid him of it altogether.

"_Alice. _What do you think you're doing? Preying on humans!" Alice rolled her eyes while removing her teeth from his hand.

"I am hunting. Leave me and my prey alone." Edward looked bewildered.

"Prey? Bella is not prey!"

"Oh, it has a name. Well then, leave me and Bella alone." The woman identified as Bella, shuddered and grasped Edward's lean arm. Alice scoffed. _Pathetic._

"Bella is my—"

"Girlfriend is it? Lover? Well I'll tell you what she is to me… Prey!" With her exclamation, Alice snatched Bella from Edward and took off into the woods behind him.

Just before she could take off, Carlisle caught Alice mid flight, Bella with her. He dropped Bella, his arms wrapped tight around Alice's writhing form. His eyes narrowed, though his voice light, he said one thing.

"Let's talk."

_-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zzz_

"And you've been breaking rules, Alice?" Damn, how Alice hated to hear the man drone on and on about principals or other nonsensical things. It was the umpteenth time she'd heard this speech in particular, and he didn't seem to register that she hadn't cared anymore since the _first _time she'd broken the rules, and she wouldn't care at all anytime soon.

"Furthermore, Isabella is Edward's lover." Alice scoffed, and mumbled,

"Right. And a squirrel is my prostitute." Equipped with vampiric hearing, though it went unheard by Bella, Carlisle frowned.

"Alice. Respect his decision."

"But—"

"And if I catch word of such behavior again, we will have to sit and discuss it once again. Understand."

"Understood." Alice grumbled begrudgingly, glaring at Edward, who snarled back. She then glanced at Bella and seductively wriggled her tongue from her mouth. Bella's heart rate spiked as she gripped Edward's arm harder. "Yes, I understand perfectly."

_-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zzz_

Alice had been thinking. And she had decided on one thing. She would most definitely kill, and consume Bella. So, the inventive pixie vampire had thought of a foolproof plan.

PLAN #1:

1. Alice would stalk Bella.

2. Alice would wait for Bella in her car.

3. Alice would surprise Bella and eat her.

It was perfectly logical to Alice, and she was so sure it would work that she would've bet money on it had she not been wasting it on arcade games last summer. Those little shits were addictive. She inwardly damned Emmett for his childlike persuasiveness. She focused back in on her plan. Edward wouldn't be an issue as she would continuously sing "Twinkle, Little Star" over and over in her head. She was going to get her prey, whether Edward liked it or not.

_-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zzz_

The time had come. Bella was prancing around idiotically as she always did when she thought no one was watching. Wandering, wandering. Farther out than she typically intends to and then she ends up in trouble. And when that happens, before Alice could sense out Edward's distinct scent, she would've befriended Bella, trapping her.

Alice saw Bella's head swivel around in desperation from her treetop position. Alice chuckled. Showtime. She glided down the tree, a few feet from Bella. She made sure to make a lot of noise and advance slowly as to win over her trust.

"Bella. Bellllla!" Bella's head snapped over to Alice and instantaneous fear engulfed her features. "Woah, woah. I'm cool. I've learned that you're not prey, just Bella." Alice chirped. She approached carefully. She fiddled with her hands to fool Bella into thinking she was bashful and embarrassed. "I-I just—I was in the bloodlust and you were the next thing that walked by and, I can be a real bitch when I'm hungry. I apologize." Alice emphasized with a bow of her head. Bella breathed in slowly.

"It's ok. I mean, Carlisle explained everything." Alice inwardly grinned, she was falling for it. "I'm just a little… You know, wary."

"And rightfully so. Can I make it up to you?" Bella cleared her throat nervously.

"What, uh, what did you have in mind?" Bella asked. Alice smiled at Bella giddily.

"If Edward hadn't told you before I went haywire, I love to shop and well, I'd love to go with you." Recognizing Bella's apprehension, Alice quickly tacked on, "I ate already. Just some rabbits and horses, honest. I'll even drive." Alice's felt Edward approaching. She had to hasten progress. "C'mon, I'll race you to your car." Bella let out a small smile.

"I guess so." Bella relented. Alice grinned.

"I was serious about that racing thing." Alice sped off to Bella's truck, giggling. She heard Bella's footsteps soon behind her in awe.

Yes! Winning! Alice felt Edward come towards Bella. Right on schedule. Alice slipped under Bella's truck, clinging to the bottom. Now to think about stars twinkling in the night sky…

It wasn't long before Bella showed, Edward in tow. Alice kept her mind on the stars while observing.

"Uhmm… Where is Alice?" Asked a clueless Bella.

"I smell her… But all I can hear is… Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star?" Edward sniffed. Alice wanted to giggle, but remained focused on her disguise.

"Can't you just, y'know, find her?"

"She's singing it. Loud. Damn it all. She's up to something." Edward narrowed his eyes. Alice almost felt sorry for the dumbass bastard, but she kept her thoughts on the stars a'twinklin' up above.

"She's legit, Edward. I trust her." Bella sounded so rooted in her trust in Alice, Alice was convicted. A stranger, a human no less, thought she was trustworthy longer than her supposed "brother" in the coven?

Unfortunately, her convicting thoughts got her distracted, and Edward could sense her again.

"Ah! She's right under—"

"BOOOGAH BOOOGAH!" Alice yelled, directly behind Bella. Bella squealed and ducked in the dirt and dust. Alice guffawed, half bemused by Bella, half bemused by Edward. He was looking irate and Alice had to rub it in. She reached for Bella's hand and gently stood her up, smiling.

"Y-You surprised me…" Bella stammered.

"Ah, Eddie! Smile a little. I just scared your girlfriend shitless while shouting about nose boogies." Alice grinned a little harder at Edward when he breathed in an angry breath; he didn't need it, that humorless prick. "We're going shopping, _brother. _I have to apologize properly somehow or another, isn't that right, Bella?" Bella shrugged and smiled lightly.

"Yeah. Something like that—"

"Great! So let's go. No more talk about boogers. Promise." Bella laughed. Just to piss him off, Alice questioned Edward, "Would you like to come along, brother? We're going to look for pantyhose and brassieres."

"Actually," Edward mused, "I'd love to attend. You know how much I adore brassieres, especially if Bella's involved." Alice's face almost fell into a primal growl. That damn bastard was at it again! Foiling plans! Despite her desire to rip all of Edward's hair out, she smiled brightly.

"Well c'mon Bella. I toldja I would drive, didn't I?" Bella smiled gleefully at Alice and bashfully at Edward.

As Alice walked to the driver's side, Edward cut his eyes at her. Alice grinned, loudly thinking that Edward was a dick sucking, motherfucker. Edward growled, his chest vibrating like an engine.

"Bella? Is your car running already?" Edward immediately ceased, gracing Bella with a smile. "Ah nope, nevermind. Even vampires hear random things sometimes." She started the car with minimal issue and started off to the mall.

As she ignored Bella and Edward's relentless flirting in the backseat, Alice wondered why Bella's human kindness would move her. It was stupid. And it kept her from her prey. Alice vowed to succeed. Forget human kindness, more human breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Onward to Plan 2.

**A/N: Review it, or screw it. THAAAANKS 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Sexual Appeal

**A/N: I really like this concept. So I guess I'm going to continue with it and finish it. Fuck trying. Nothing ever gets done that way. Just gotta sit and do it. Anyhow, no more ranting.**

_Foreign Thirsts_

Plan #2:

1. Dance around in Victoria's Secret.

2. Drag Bella off to the food court.

3. When she has to use the bathroom, follow.

4. Eat.

_-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zzz_

Edward was being a drag out a bad cigar as usual, and Alice was forced to play along, smile and suck up to the idiotic human at his arm. Alice smiled at Bella, pointing here or there, squealing and purchasing things with legit vigor; she really did enjoy shopping. Bella was timid, though willing to shop in just about every store Alice mentioned. She smiled and chatted with Alice, ignoring Edward's staid attitude, blaming it on his mind reading ability.

"Bella, Bella! Do you wanna go into Hot Topic? Or maybe Forever 21 or H&M?" Bella shrugged and tried to force a smile. Inwardly Alice frowned, what an atrocious face to be making. She tried again. "American Eagle? Hollister?" Bella again flashed that same unyielding smile. Damn it all. Leave it to the human to mess up plans. Alice sighed and tried exasperatedly, "Victoria's Secret?" Bella, seeming to get Alice was at the end of her chain, nodded and smiled a bit more genuinely.

"Yeah. That's cool." Alice gave her character grin and turned to her brooding brother.

"You coming?" Edward growled and shook his head in the negative, sharply. "Fine, suit yourself. We're going bra and panty shopping!" Bella blushed brightly and waved at Edward as Alice dragged her along. Alice caught the whiff of rising blood to Bella's face. She felt her desire for Bella's flesh sharpen instantly, and her eyes darken. Damn, she needed to hurry.

Upon dragging the human with her into the store, Alice began to point to various articles of clothing. Lacy bras and underwear, lingerie, thongs, bikini cuts, _everything. _Bella, hot blood curdling to her cheeks, evaded trying the items on, using lame excuses. Alice felt her primal nature clawing at her to just snatch up the female and eat her, but she resisted.

"Bel-LA. Try on these. _Please._" Alice could see Bella's eyes shifting to and fro for an excuse. Alice continued, "C'mon. This is female bonding. I want to make up for what I did to you." Bella's eyes softened at Alice's spiel, and she stalked off to the dressing room. Alice smiled and hugged Bella from behind.

Bella was soft… And she smelt like apples and honey. Unconsciously, Alice drew Bella closer, scooting closer to her neck and inhaling. _Wonderful…_

Right until Alice caught a strong smell of Bella's blood throbbing under her neck. Alice released her, moving back quickly, yet still flashing a cocky smile in Bella's direction. Bella hustled off to the changing room.

Alice couldn't figure out why she would do such things to a human. More importantly, a human she didn't care about. Bella was: a) Edward's girlfriend, b) A human, c) Food, and d) Stupid. Yet, Alice felt surprising warmth creeping in her chest from where Bella had been. Was the human's foolish trust really affecting her? Alice shook her head. No, no time to be all emotional. Vampires are cold. Not loving and cuddly.

"Alice…" Came Bella's voice, tearing Alice from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I'm-I'm done." Alice grinned. This was gonna be priceless.

"Come on out then, Bella!" Alice shouted in enthusiasm.

"…No." Bella's timid voice was smaller than usual and nervous. Alice could hear her heart blasting up against her chest. She was confused. Don't human girls enjoy showing off their bodies?

"Why?"

"I just don't want to." Alice made a face. What the hell was this?

"So, do I need to come in? Or something?" Alice could hear Bella's nervous swallow.

"Uh… yeah. That'd be-that'd be fine." Bella's was breathing nervously, yet Alice was highly confused as to why. Alice walked over to Bella's room and pushed the door open, revealing a blushing Bella in a lacy red bra and thong.

Vampires don't breathe, but Alice felt the severe absence of oxygen just then as she examined Bella. Bella's thighs were slim, yet curved and her legs were bowed like architecture. Her breasts were small, and perky, the tops of them peeking out of the push up bra. Her arms fought to cover her taut stomach, undefined, though milky and thin, and her neck was looking more and more alluring as Alice examined her. Bella's face spelled awkwardness, though to Alice, her lips were enticing. Her face flowed together like a Greek bust, each part created to accent the other. Her nervous chocolate eyes were peering at Alice. Alice looked down at Bella's lips, noticing, finally, that they were moving.

"—ook okay, Alice?" Bella's small voice woke Alice's mind up slightly. "I mean, does the back look okay?" Bella turned to show her backside, and Alice felt the stirrings of a different kind of hunger assault her. Bella's backside wasn't _huge _per say, though it was pert and tight in the thong. Her back was curved beautifully like the DNA that made up Bella's own genetics. Her shoulders were slight, slim, and her vertebrae stood up like soldiers all along her back and neck.

"—ice?" Alice shook her head rapidly.

"Huh?"

"Does it look okay? It must look bad…" Bella tapered off.

"Uh, no no no. Not at all. It looks… really good." Alice had to wake her ass up. That was just strange!

"You're not lying are you?" Alice smirked.

"Would I ever?" Alice quipped.

"No… I trust you." Alice felt—something. It was like a buzzing or elated feeling. She swallowed it done.

"Yup! Now try on the rest of the stuff." Horror struck across Bella's face. "Nuh uh! None of that. Go on. I'll try on stuff too." Bella relaxed a bit and slunk back into the changing room. Alice wandered off into her own.

She clothes the door, thinking. What was she feeling? Alice felt the stirs of something completely foreign wash into her system. It wasn't that same thing she felt for Jasper; it was different in its manifestation and magnitude. It felt like warmth, like a fire lit inside of her. As Alice slipped off her clothes and into the lingerie, she felt her body pulsate with that familiar feeling of arousal. Arousal, but no visions? Alice hadn't had any visions since she had gotten in close radius of Bella. Alice silenced her curiosity. Food didn't need to be pondered over, just eaten. Besides, random occurrences didn't mean anything. She had Jasper. She just wanted Bella—to consume.

Clad in her tight boyshorts and silky brassiere, Alice tapped on Bella's stall after exiting her own.

"Hulllllo? Are you done?" She asked.

"Uh huh—Yeah." Bella sounded a bit shaken up.

"Okay. I'm coming in." Alice opened the door and saw Bella in yet another thong and a strapless bra. Alice tried to keep her cool.

"Wow… That is, you look good. Really good." Alice smirked.

"Why thank you! You look delectable yourself." Bella smiled nervously at the double meaning. "Well, well, don't worry, Edward would kill me if I even tried." Alice laughed but inwardly cackled, ready to feast. "Hey. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I am." Bella answered.

"So let's check out and get you some food." Bella nodded and smiled at Alice. Alice grinned. Her plan was working. She hoped Edward would behave and let her have her moment.

_-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zzz_

"So, the he said, 'I'm not your daddy, I'm your grandpa!'" Bella giggled at Alice's well placed joke, while Edward's jaw flexed in anger. Alice scowled at him. "Lighten up. Your girlfriend is here, just bought sexy clothing, and you're acting like an asshole." Bella looked taken aback at Alice's comment.

"How about you mind your own damn business?" Edward growled. Alice felt threatened and shouted back.

"It's my to address you ruining _my _mall trip with Bella." Alice barked. Edward's chest rumbled with the urge to shout some more. Alice eased the tension from her body and glared at the wall. Bella was in the middle, looking a tad confused as to what had really just transpired. After a few minutes of awkward silence and Bella crunching on her taco, Alice suddenly spoke. "Do you need to use the bathroom, Bella?"

"Yes, would you come with?" Alice smiled. Step three was going smoothly.

"Of course." They left to the noisy bathroom, a few other women in the bathroom. Alice had accounted for them, and carefully guarded Bella's bathroom stall door. As Bella was in there, the women scattered and Alice prepared herself for Bella's demise.

Bella came out of the stall and began to wash her hands. Alice came behind her, chatting.

"I've had so much fun, y'know." Alice began. Bella hummed in happiness and smiled at Alice through the mirror. "Really, it's been awhile since I've had a girl to hang around since, well, Rose is a prude." Bella chuckled. "I just really, really appreciate our time together." Alice stepped closer, her hands nearly upon her. She slid forward, heading for the kill…

Bella turned around and hugged Alice. "Thank you." Alice was flabbergasted as to how a human could beat her in a life or death draw. Although, that same happy feeling spread in her, causing her to smile despite herself. Bella let go then, trotting off to Edward.

Alice was left in the bathroom alone to think. The fuck was going on here? Bella was prey not friend. This was turning into madness the more Alice let the charade go on. Alice had the opportunity to kill Bella and win. Yet, something kept her waiting, savoring Bella's calculated last moments. Alice shook her head at her stupidity. This was going to stop, or so help her.

Alice left the bathroom to find Bella and Edward happily made up. Alice felt jealousy and disgust slink around her gut. Oh, the bitch was gonna die, and Edward was going to get his.


	3. Chapter 3: Price Tags on Possessions

**A/N: The third installment of the wonderful tales of **_**The Vampiric Inquisition.**_** Y'know, I was musing to myself, and thought, well, if people wanted more publicity on their stories, wouldn't it make sense to advertise snippets and poetry and what have you? It's a thought. Anyhow, onto the important stuff.**

_Price Tags on Possessions_

Idling around was not something Alice was fond off. She had eternity to spend doing everything else. Why would she choose to be completely idle? Well, Bella's ass, she just had to do that human thing and _sleep. _And now would be a perfect opportunity to eat her slowly and deliberately, but Edward was with her, no doubt counting her breaths or something creepy to that nature. So Alice was stuck down here with dumbass Emmett and dumbass Rosalie. At least Jasper was here. She could feel his calming powers penetrating her mind, conjuring up a blissful picture in her head.

"Emmett." Emmett looked up from his games at Rosalie.

"Yeah babe?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him, her eyes suddenly darker. He grinned, chucking the controller, and grabbing Rosalie up, and scooting to one of the myriad of rooms in the mansion. Alice let out a particularly loud sigh.

"Well, that's just great. We get to listen to live porn. Where's the picture? We do radio porn." Jasper chuckled quietly. He pulled Alice into his arms and rested his head on hers.

"Tell me what's on your mind, darlin'." He said in his country drawl. Alice cuddled into his side, accepting his embrace.

"Well, honestly, Bella's on my mind." Jasper looked a tad surprised but stayed silent, letting Alice continue. "She's just—human and something about her is alluring. It's not so much the bloodlust but something else rather. Like… Uhhhhh…" Alice's pink tongue poked out of her lips as she thought. Without warning, Jasper bit on it, pressing forward to finish the kiss.

Alice was surprised, but kissed him back. She made to pull away, but Jasper pressed onward, his hands on her waist pulling her body on top of him. Alice began to realize, as soon as images of sexual acts began to filter her mind, that Jasper was horny. However, Alice wasn't done talking. She broke the kiss, and Jasper moved his mouth to her neck.

"Something about her is addictive. I kinda feel like I'm always looking at her." Alice felt Jasper bite her neck. He paused for a moment.

"Does she turn you on or somethin'?" Jasper chortled. Alice felt her train of thought wreck against Jasper's words. What kind of foolishness was that? Alice? Turned on by a human? Bullshit. The very thought made her angry and confused inside. Jasper sensed her unease and pulled away from her neck to look at Alice's tense form.

"Get the fuck offa' me." Alice pushed off of Jasper's lap and onto the couch. She made to leave the room, but Jasper caught her wrist to pull her back to him.

"Alice…" Alice's face tightened in fury.

"No!" Alice stomped off and out the door of the mansion. She continued, her hands deep in her jean pockets.

Alice didn't make it a habit to stomp off like a four-year-old and whine, but Jasper was way out of line. Bella was _human_. Where was everybody's sense here? Just letting a human waltz in and rub her ass everywhere. Humans were food! But of course the damn Cullen's couldn't see. Alice had hoped Jasper could understand, since he struggled the most with his "vegetarian" lifestyle, but the bastard didn't even care. Instead he made jokes.

Alice thought back to the Victoria's Secret trip. Bella was looking good—great then. But turning Alice on? Alice stopped in her tracks. Well, there was that strange feeling she had when she looked at her and couldn't look away. But that didn't count.

Alice heard the familiar crunch of the autumn foliage approaching her. She smelt Bella coming nearer to her. Immediately Alice began to formulate a plan.

Plan #3:

Walk and talk with Bella.

Get her far, faaaar away.

Feast.

Bella approached, her jacket zipped up to the top, and she looked a little stressed.

"Hey." Bella's voice was monotone, devoid of her subtle happiness that usually greeted Alice.

"Hey, yourself. What brings you out here?" Alice asked. She didn't much care what the little human had to say, but it was a good start to get the wheels turning.

"Ah. Me and Edward heard you and, well y'know, fighting." Alice winced. Damn, Alice had been loud when she left. Bella smiled at her though, no harm done. "And Edward was all, 'Alice is a bad person who's gonna eat you! Grrr!', and I don't believe him and he was all angry, y'know how he gets, and everything was bad and—" Bella stopped to breath in. "We fought. And I left because he was getting violent."

"You think being out with me is any better?" Alice began walking forward, leading Bella with her.

"Yeah, actually. I mean, I trust you not to hurt me. We had a… interesting start, but I trust you more than I trust him, nowadays." Alice felt her body throb with something different. She was happy Bella had said that and smiled at her brightly. Bella blushed. The waft of her blood reminded Alice of her goal.

"I'm cuter anyway." Alice said cheekily. Bella laughed lightly, her blush deepening.

"Yeah, I agree." Bella mumbled. Alice, finally feeling blessed to have superhuman hearing, giggled and smiled at Bella. Alice felt elated Bella thought she was cute. Living in the moment, Alice grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it. Bella flushed immediately, her breath bated for Alice's comment. Alice felt her mouth pound with want for Bella's blood but she ignored it.

"I'm glad you think I'm cute. I think you're cute too." Bella's flourish turned into a tomato color as her blood curled beneath her face. Alice looked at her, smiling.

Why did Bella make her feel so genuinely happy? Alice felt like embracing Bella, and snuggling in her neck and just…

"Hey, Alice?" Bella's timid voice woke Alice out of her reverie.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for listening to me. I appreciate it." Bella smiled pleasantly, and squeezed Alice's hand. Alice felt Bella's life giving liquid warming her marble cold skin. Unfortunately, the pleasant feeling was stopped by the sensation of venom pooling in Alice's mouth. She swallowed the burning fluid and refocused on her plan. Bella was a human, prey, made for eating. No other extra bullshit getting in the way.

"Yeah, no problem. So, listen, we're kinda far out, so let's stop and chill." Bella nodded and Alice sat in the foliage suddenly, dragging Bella with her. Bella yelped and nearly fell, before Alice gripped her, pulling her into her lap. Alice was a little overwhelmed by the pleasant scent, but laughed. "That was close."

"Haha. Yeah." Bella scooted unto the ground and sat next to Alice. Alice cleared her mind and focused.

"You don't mind sitting down here?"

"Nahh. Not at all." Alice nodded at Bella's response. Time to feast on Bella, but how? How would she make a smooth transition from, 'good-friends-sitting-on-the-autumn-leaves' to 'Alice-feasting-on-Bella-time'? Alice smiled. She had a good idea.

"Aren't you cold?" Alice inquired. Bella shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm good." Alice shook her head in the negative.

"Let's do what penguins do and cuddle and share the cold and stuff!" Alice opened her arms in a hug and wiggled them. Bella laughed.

"Nooo. I'm fine." Alice giggled.

"C'mere. C'mere!"

"No, no!" Bella scooted away and Alice scooted towards her. Both were giggling at each other as they played cat and mouse. Alice was amused by Bella's silly laughing and excited by her smell.

"C'mere!" Alice pounced. Bella was caught in her grasp, Alice straddling her. The laughing died down. All Alice could hear was the rhythmic pounding of Bella's heart. Alice felt her eyes darken, but something other than bloodlust was clouding her mind.

Alice moved in closer to Bella, inhaling her scent. Alice relaxed her hands above Bella's head, dipping her nose down to Bella's neck. Her blood was pulsating, that much was true, as Alice's tongue flicked out, licking Bella's neck. Bella sighed and bit her lip, causing something in Alice to erupt and turn on. She pressed a soft kiss into Bella's pulse point, sucking there lightly. Bella moaned, her tender voice amplified to Alice's ears.

Alice kissed down to her throat, kissing and sucking there as well. Resting her body completely on Bella's, Alice's hands roamed under Bella's jacket, stroking the arch of Bella's back. Alice pulled away from her neck, raising up to see Bella's eyes. They were piercing into Alice, warming her with their very gaze.

Alice leaned down slowly. Bella's lips were her target. Her eyes slid shut when Bella's did, and slowly she approached Bella's awaiting mouth…

Alice's eyes shot open. Oh, fuck. She zipped off Bella.

"Edward!" Bella's eyes widened as she hastily sat up just as the said vampire arrived. He trudged over to Alice, yanking on her to get up.

"What the Hell did you do to Bella?" He shouted. Alice shook of his hand and stood up angrily.

"Nothing!" Edward's nostrils flared.

"Then explain her scent all over you!" Alice smirked, so Eddie really didn't see a thing. Alice turned to Bella, offering her hand, to get her off the undergrowth. Alice kept their hands intertwined when Bella was upright.

"This is why you smell so much of her on me." Alice held up their hands. "We were walking kind of close, and she happened to get a little chilly. I can't over much relief, but I can try." Edward looked from Bella to Alice.

"Is this true, Bella?" Bella's pulse was elevated, but Alice stroked her thumb on Bella's hand to calm her.

"Yes. It's true." Bella replied quietly. She added a little louder, "You should trust your sister more, Edward." Edward seemed surprised at her bold comment.

"She's no sister of mine! You're being brainwashed!" He lurched at Bella's arm. He was aiming to grab Bella from Alice's side. Alice thwarted his advances, smacking his hand.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Alice's lips pulled back in a growl as she stepped in front of Bella. Edward's eyebrows shot up to his hair.

"The Hell? She's mine!" Edward stepped forward again and Alice stepped toward him as well. Her chest was rumbling in anger, her body tensed to fight. Alice could smell Edward's territorial scent emitting from him.

"Leave her alone, bastard!" Edward's face scrunched up further as he reared back his fist in a split second attack.

Alice's hands raised in a block… But there was no blow.

Carlisle was there, conveniently, and holding Edward back from attacking Alice. Bella was grasping onto Alice for dear life, obviously shaken up from the scene.

"Hey, chill. He's not gonna hurt you. I'm here." Bella nodded, but stayed attached to Alice. Edward quaked in Carlisle's arms.

"She belongs to me! Fuck off, Alice! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Carlisle dragged his writhing figure away, Bella and Alice eventually making their way back to the mansion.

_-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zzz_

"She was with her, unattended!" Edward was shouting yet again in their family meeting, discussing the events just hours prior. Bella was in attendance, cowering from Edward, instead choosing to sit on the couch with Esme and Alice.

"And so what? I've asked her for forgiveness and received it. You're the one scaring her! Isn't that right, Bella?" Alice barked back at him.

"Alice, leave Bella out of this." Carlisle broke in.

"But—"

"_Alice_." Alice growled and sat back on the couch.

"She's manipulating you, Bella! She's just trying to turn you against me and kill you!" Edward was back at it.

"Fuck that! She trusts me! She thinks you're fucking insane shouting, 'RAWR! Alice I kill you!'. I don't blame her." Alice mocked.

"_Alice. _Please." Carlisle cut in again.

"Edward did it!" Alice whined.

"That's his girlfriend."

"Bella isn't property! Are you, Bella?" All eyes turned to Bella, and she blushed immediately, but spoke.

"No, I'm not. Alice isn't a harm to me. Edward, trust Alice. She's legit."

"Bullshit! Alice is a whore!" Edward's voice was becoming shrill.

"Edward!" Carlisle cut in again.

"Fucking bastard!" Alice hissed.

"Alice!"

"Skank!"

"Edward, stop!"

"Faggot!"

"Alice! That's not—!"

"Bitch!"

"Edward, that's too—!"

"Dick sucking, motherfucking, deceptive, idiotic son of a—!"

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle finally stood up. "Everyone shut up. Alice, go outside and hunt." Alice screwed her face up in confusion.

"Why should I have to go outside? That bastard called me a—"

"Shut up. Go outside. Now!" Carlisle's powerful alpha male scent flared up, forcing Alice to submit. She jerked off the couch and made her way out.

_-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zzz_

Fuck them all. She and Bella were having a good time until fucking Edward showed up. And now, everybody thought she was the bad guy. Edward was probably in there filling Bella's head with lies which her stupid human mind would believe. They want a bad guy? Alice would give them a damn bad guy. She was going to kill Bella. No more fucking around and liking her, it was time to take her down.

Alice's mind lingered on the scene before Edward arrived, however. Bella's soft skin, blood gurgling for her to take. Alice shook her head. That was a strange occurrence of events. No need to think any further on them—no, it was time to kill Bella and take revenge on Edward. Alice's brow furrowed as she reached the lake. If they want ghastly, they're gonna get it.

Her mind was in a jumble. Still no visions since Bella's arrival. She felt like she was walking blind. Alice had meant to ask Carlisle about that, but obviously, one bad apple spoils the whole bunch. She decided to ignore it and plot for Bella's death. This time she wouldn't hesitate to make it a smooth transition. She would just take like a true vampire! Bella would then be hers.


	4. Chapter 4: The Doggone Girl Is Mine

**A/N: I'd never thought I'd call myself updating so fast, but hey, this needs to get down before I become an unmotivated blob of lard. And lard clogs your arteries, and then you die. That's no fun, and funerals are horrible. Ah, and sidenote, my vampires have retractable fangs. Anyhow, enough muses on lard.**

_The Doggone Girl is Mine_

Alice could spot her deer from the treetops. The other covenmates weren't fans of treetop hunting, but she was most proficient from above, gliding down, the element of surprise siding with her. The deer was feeding peacefully, ignorant to the seething vampire over it. Alice was still heated about her fight with Edward and being sent out the house, so she had been leaving a trail of dead wildlife around Forks. She had long since satisfied her thirst, but hunting calmed her.

The deer moved forward, chewing on greener grass. Alice readied herself, preparing to leap. A quick movement and Alice was leaned over the deer, drinking. Upon wiping the blood off with the back of her hand, Alice buried the buck. She decided to stop. No point in continuing, Alice was feeling full as a tick bug as it was. Alice stretched. Well, what to do now?

She took it she wasn't allowed back in the house for at least twenty-four hours. She couldn't see Jasper—not that he cared, or even plot for Bella wisely. No visions totally messed with her flow of life. It'd been too long since a vision. Alice reached a lake, sitting by it and looking out into its clear surface. It was funny. Bella was all she thought about nowadays. Gazing out, Alice pondered what really made Bella so alluring. Something about her eyes? They were dusky brown, at times, chocolate. Maybe it was her lips, thin yet inviting and that human pink. She was sure it had something to do with her smell. Apples and honey was a beguiling scent, though Alice couldn't remember tasting them before. She felt her stomach pull. She missed that smell. If she had to be honest, she missed that more than her blood tempting her.

Alice's cell phone chattered in her jean pocket, breaking her circle of thoughts. She looked at the ID. Not anyone she knew, but hey, might as well answer.

"Hello. Alice Brandon speaking." Alice heard a slight twinkling of laughter.

"Oh wow, proper." Alice recognized the voice instantly. Isabella damn Swan was calling her. How'd she even get Alice's number?

"Woah. Hey. How did you get my number?" Alice was surprised Bella would be trying to contact her after all this mess.

"Rosalie. She frowned at me the entire time, but it was worth it." Bella sounded relieved to be talking to Alice once again. Alice giggled.

"So, what can I do you for?" Bella gulped audibly.

"It's free." Bella mumbled. Alice cocked her head. What did she mean?

"What do you mean? I didn't—" The joke struck her like two bricks against her head. Bella made a sexual joke! "Oh! Hahaha. I might have to take you up on the offer." Alice giggled into the phone.

"I wouldn't mind after what happened earlier." Alice had to do a double take. Did she really mean that? What in the name of all things holy was going on here? "I mean, I really… enjoyed it." Bella finished, a charged silence weighing on the phone. Alice was awestruck. Bella…liked it? That was—good.

"Wow. Um… I enjoyed it too. I just didn't expect you to… wow." Alice couldn't help but voice her surprise. Something was popping off in her head. She was excited to see her.

"So, I-I was wondering would you want, I mean-desire or even just… want—to, do, I m-mean, leave-sometime, I just—Would you like to go out with me today? As friends, o-o-or more? Y'know, whatever your preference-style, whatever…" Bella stammered out with some difficulty.

"What you want is to go out on an impromptu outing?" Alice prompted.

"Y-yes. Yes. I'd enjoy that very much." Alice giggled at the overly nervous Bella.

"Wouldn't Eddie oppose?"

"Well, I'm not telling him. And I hadn't talked to him." Bella replied with a little anger behind it. Alice smiled. "Actually, I'm in my truck and out the house. Where you at?"

"I'm by this random lake. Actually, the lake we were near last time we were walking."

"Alrighty. I'm on my way. Bye." Bella hung up quickly, and Alice walked out of the nature to reveal herself to Bella. Luckily, Alice had never been one to kill messily, so she was presentable to go out somewhere. Alice spotted Bella's truck lights long before Bella had spotted Alice, so Alice went out into the dirt road, waving her hands. Bella's truck slowed to a rumble as Alice hopped in the passenger's side.

"Hey." Alice said in a pseudo husky voice. Bella blushed intense crimson.

"H-Hi." Bella replied back to Alice.

"So… Where are we headed?" Alice questioned to the nervous Bella. She was fiddling with her hands and looking oh so cu—delicious.

"I was thinking we could-uh. Get some food o-or something like th-that y'know cuz, I'm kinda hungry. But-but I know you're, like, a vam-pi… errr, is food a bad idea? Cuz I m-mean, we could go l-l-like see a movie or somethin', but I don't know-I mean, you guys—I mean you, may not enjoy them, c-cuz maybe you've seen 'em all and I know I'm just rambling and everything but I wanted to tell you that I really really really li—" Bella's rambling mouth was hushed by a single digit placed on her mouth.

"Bella." Came Alice's smooth and cool voice, "Please. Just spit it out." Alice licked her lips slowly as she felt Bella's heart shudder in anticipation.

"Ilikeyoualot." Alice smiled inwardly at Bella's jumbled comment. Something warm fizzled in her chest, and for the oddest second, Alice felt like she had a human heart again.

"Well, Isabella, I like you a lot too." Bella's ears burned. Alice suddenly was eerily more aware of the close proximity between Bella, Bella's blood, and herself and attempted to stick her head out the gaping window to her right. As she turned her head, she was stopped by warm, soft hands on her face. She turned her head back to Bella slowly, to see Bella's eyes staring into her own.

Bella was silent as she rested her arms slowly on Alice's neck. Her eyes glazed over in that weird romantic fashion Alice recognized. Bella began to creep closer and hover with her eyes closed. Eventually she stopped closing in and waited. And waited. And waited some more. Finally Bella opened one eye to see a highly confused Alice looking at her. Alice cocked her head to the side.

"Uh, I know that Eddie isn't a proficient kisser but… No. This is not how it's done." Bella's eyes watered and her cheeks lit up in embarrassment. "This," Alice continued, "is."

Alice leaned forward and kissed Bella square on the lips. Alice's hands locked onto Bella's hips as she pushed in further to the kiss. Her tongue explored Bella's mouth and her lips smacked against Bella's as she pushed Bella's head against the window plane. Alice couldn't help but attack Bella's mouth, for it tasted sweet and far from the mundane animal—human even. Alice faintly heard the small moans and sighs of Bella as she went, but she was consumed by her mouth.

Alice slowly crawled on top of Bella, straddling her. She was speedy with her fervor to yank Bella's shirt off. Bella groaned and relented, allowing her shirt to be disposed of. Alice felt herself stir with thrill over the new supple flesh exposed to her. Alice sucked on Bella's throat, tickled by the lengthy moans vibrating in the pipe lying just under the flesh. She dragged her mouth to the skin under Bella's earlobe and kissed it vigorously.

As much as Alice was really enjoying her time, she began to feel her bloodlust stirring in her better nature. She could feel Bella's skin reddening with every passing moment Alice spent exploring it. Bella's neck was particularly alluring given the steady pulsing of blood below Alice's own lips. She felt her fangs extend. Alice moaned noisily. Her primal side was beating down at her wisdom.

Suddenly, Alice locked Bella's arms above her head. Bella opened her eyes wide, gazing at the blood inebriated Alice. Alice growled, her torso trembling with the steady rumble of a purr. She licked Bella's neck little by little, feeling the individual changes in Bella's skin under her tongue. She then switched to suck on it, feeling Bella grasp her hair as she arched her back under Alice. Alice's mouth pooled with venom, Alice neglecting to swallow it. It dripped unto Bella's fleshy tissue, causing Bella to jerk with fear from the sudden coolness and implication of the venom. The venom was cascading out of Alice's mouth, her fangs poking over her bottom lip.

Bella wriggled, commanding Alice to do… something about… something. Alice couldn't focus. Her head was hazy with her bloodlust. She leaned down, intending to eat, when she felt something soft and faint push at her chest. Alice shook her head, effectively spreading venom all over Bella, and gazed at the… thingy pressing upon her. Alice followed the trail of good smelling… stuff. Her eyes peered at a _surprising _other set. This—person looked oddly familiar and delicious. She wanted to eat the person, but the soft thing kept poking her boob. It wanted something. Alice felt impatient, so she leaned into the neck and prepared to bite… But then something clearly spoke to her.

"Alice. _Please._"

Alice's eyes snapped back into focus. Oh _fuck._

Alice was outside of the car in a flash, wiping her venom soaked face with her shirt. She was swallowing rapidly while trying to assure the worried Bella that she was fine.

"B-Bella, I'm good. Are you… alright?" Bella nodded quickly and made to get out the car. "No!" Alice shouted, but added in a lighter tone, "Just stay inside, please." Bella sat inside the truck, looking worriedly at Alice.

She just couldn't believe it. Alice could've eaten Bella. But she didn't. Instead she lost her control and grip on reality, almost sucked her dry, and woke up to a writhing Bella underneath her. And Bella was obviously horny, given the mixed smell in the air. Alice could only hope Edward hadn't been waiting around for Bella in the forest. He didn't need to see his "sister" attempt to eat his girlfriend… And fail.

How does a vampire even resist a primal frenzy? She'd only heard of such nonsense with mates and—Aww, dammit all to hell.

It suddenly hit Alice that she could possibly, maybe, crazily, stupidly, found her mate. And all this time she had spent with Jasper—Ugh! A human! But this didn't make sense. She wanted to eat the little human like a regular vampire, but why now did this revelation suddenly occur to her? Damndamndamn. No visions absolutely fucked with Alice's life.

"Uh, Alice? Are you okay out there?" Bella sounded really worried for Alice. Just the Alice realized, she had been standing there making faces for a while now. Alice nodded at Bella.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about… All this." Alice sighed. This was a mess too big for cleaning.

"Don't worry about it. I knew you wouldn't hurt me." Bella's voice sounded strong and genuine and was comforting to Alice's bruised pride. "Now would you—come b-back inside. P-p-please. If you want to." Bella's adora—red, blush spread across her cheeks again as Alice climbed back into the truck. Alice leaned heavily against the window, quite afraid to touch Bella after what all had occurred.

It surprised her when Bella scooted over to Alice's side and wrapped her arms around her waist and snuggled into her chest. It really surprised her when Bella's heart was at ease and relaxed around Alice. But what really surprised Alice was the elation and gladness she felt when Bella fell asleep on her. This warm, fuzzy feeling was… _amusing _for now. But Alice knew, deeper down inside, there was a lot of other things to really be worrying about. Alice planted a soft kiss to Bella's forehead and stuck her head out the window. Her forehead was wrinkled with worry. She really had to worry about Bella. Especially if she was going to be Alice's.


	5. Chapter 5: Consequences Are Never Fun

**A/N: I'm sooooo late. Gosh. But whatevs. What will happen next? Well, I know but, like, you need to read. So as soon as I stop rambling on this pitiful excuse for an author's note we can get on with business… Anyway, on with the show, ma'am.**

_Consequences Are Never Fun Unless There's Kisses Involved_

Bella was stirring against her chest again. She was snoring lightly, her lips slightly parted, and a tendril of slob was threatening to land on Alice's shirt. Bella had been mumbling some nonsensical words earlier in the hour, and turning over often enough to keep Alice out of a trancelike state. Alice's nose was buried in Bella's hair, taking colossal breaths of the apples and honey aroma. Hey, the human smelt fantastic, might as well take advantage of the time they had together. _Alone. _Although Alice feared the private time she spent with Bella would be interrupted soon enough. She still was visionless, and anything that happened now would be a surprise to even her. Bella let out a particularly long snort and rolled over so that her face was in Alice's lap, the drool effectively saturating her jeans. Alice grimaced. At least she could enjoy her time.

She could guess that the morning was passing quickly, and that the afternoon was steadily approaching. _Someone _was going to come out here, looking for the amazing vanishing human at some point, that, Alice was sure of. Either the little human wandered back first or the angry vampires found her first; what an encouraging reality.

Alice gazed down upon the slumbering female. Alice wrinkled up her nose. Dare she say it? Bella was… _cute? _Bella squirmed again as she thought this, and cuddled into Alice further. Ok, so maybe she was, with her cute little human nose, and cute little human breaths of oxygen… Too far! That was too much for Alice to really believe. Did she really think this stupid little girl was cute? Bullshit if she'd ever heard of it. No, no. She was just attracted to Bella that was it. She wanted to fuck her senseless and eat her after. She just… was distracted the last time. No worries. Although… Bella was rather cute…

It was like a rush of water upon Alice's head when she smelt the stench of Edward Cullen. Alice felt her mind snap into protection mode; Bella's safety could not be compromised. Alice shook Bella gently.

"Hey, hey. Bella. Wakey wakey." Bella groaned and turned over, mumbling something about lotion and deodorant. Alice smiled, despite the volatile situation. "C'mon. We don't want your boyfriend killing you and me. Let's goooooo." Bella's eyes fluttered open.

"Ah—Ah-lice?" Bella looked around, and settled her eyes on the window behind Alice. "Ed-Edward?"

Alice's head snapped to look out the window to see a fuming, and strangely black-eyed Edward glaring at her. In a quick movement, Alice pushed her and Bella out the driver's door. Edward growled and smashed the window pane Alice was next to just moments before.

"Bella, I'm sorry for this." Alice jerked Bella unto her shoulder and took off, supporting Bella the best she could while moving at such a high speed. Edward was just behind her.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" Edward hissed.

"You're tryna hurt her!" Alice shouted back. Edward snarled and lunged at her feet, catching one, and caused Alice to stumble. Alice flipped onto her back, protecting Bella and used her other foot to kick Edward in his face. He shouted in pain while Alice placed Bella behind her, gently. If Eddie wanted to fight, he damn sure was gonna get one.

Edward scrambled to his feet as Alice charged at him. She knocked him in the teeth once, before following up with a swift left jab. Edward raised his arms in a block, and Alice took advantage of his exposed stomach. She threw a few punches into his abdomen, and once he revealed his face again, threw another punch to his face. Surprisingly, Edward caught her fist and head butted her in the face. Alice stumbled back in winced. Edward continued and gave her a vicious uppercut and dirty gut punch.

Alice wheezed and attempted to defend herself. Edward grabbed for her neck as she was reeling, and began to choke her out.

"EDWARD! Don't hurt her!" Edward's nostrils flared as Bella screamed.

"You love her now! You want me to spare her life when she was taking advantage of you?" Bella shook her head in the negative.

"It isn't like that! She was—"

"NO!" Edward stomped closer to Bella. Bella whimpered and attempted to scoot away from him. Tears were pouring down her face as she looked on in fear at Edward. Alice was writhing in his grip, feeling her neck plates wheeze in pain. She had to do something, and quick. Edward pushed Alice's tiny form into Bella's immediate vision. "LOOK AT HER! She wants to hurt you! She wants to drink your blood and kill you!" Bella's eyes gazed hopelessly into Alice's, tears streaming, crying for help.

Alice felt something build within her as she looked into Bella's sad eyes. Bella… was scared. And Edward was the threat. Alice smirked down at Bella, as she sunk her fangs into Edward's hand. Edward yelped and let go of Alice. Alice shouted as she lunged at Edward, managing to gain the upper hand on him. She began to assault his face without abandon, smashing and clawing at his eyes, and ripping and rending the flesh from his cheeks. He jolted and cried out as Alice continued, feeling her vicious nature come out.

"-Ice! Stop it! Stop it!" Alice whipped her head over to the screeching Bella and paused her movements for a second.

Suddenly Rosalie charged into Alice, knocking her clean off Edward, and limiting her with a well placed headlock. Emmett's battle cry followed soon after, subduing the pulverized Edward.

"What the Hell is goin' on here?" Emmett's eyes were wide while looking at Edward's severely fucked up face. "Alice… Did you do that?" Edward wriggled and hissed while Emmett cackled at his face. "Damn. Alice you fucked him _all_ the way up."

"Emmett." Rosalie's scolding tone shut Emmett up as she released Alice.

Alice stood up quickly, moving in to comfort the crying Bella. She put her hands on Bella's shoulders, but Bella jerked away quickly.

"Y-you hurt him Alice! I l-l-love him!" Alice felt her train of thought smash into an imaginary tree as Bella's words echoed off her mind and into her consciousness. Bella loved Edward… and believed Alice was nothing more than a monster. Just a vicious, bloodthirsty monster. Alice hung her head, and sniffed for tears she knew she couldn't shed. She shouldn't—couldn't cry, tears or not in front of Bella. But she felt her chest ache with a pain unfamiliar as she turned away.

Alice walked away from Bella; her feet shuffling heavily against the foliage. Faintly, Alice could hear Emmett's calls to her, and she could still feel the sting of Rosalie's narrowed eyes on her. But what Alice could hear clearly, clearer than anything in the forest, was Bella's cries to Edward:

"I love you! I love you! Wake up!"

_-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zzz_

Alice felt ill. Not the type of humanly ill with the sniffling and vomiting mess, but the kind of ill that affects the whole body. The ill that made you want to cry, or be secluded, or even kill passerby living creatures for the hell of it. At least, that was the type of ill Alice was experiencing.

Carlisle would probably chew her ass out for the mess of creatures collecting at the base of the large tree Alice was lying at, but she didn't care. Alice was upset, and killing was to depressed female vampires as chocolate was to depressed female humans. And God was Alice depressed. The one human she had truly thought was cute and worth time had gone and told her jackass of a brother that she had loved him. Loved him, _him_. Yeah, tell that ass licker that you love him when you spent the night in his sister's lap. So close to her…

Alice felt a twinge of arousal bud in her lower body. Looking back at the memory, she remembered how Bella's little pants of oxygen had tickled her sex ever so slightly…

"Oh God… Not in the forest Alice." Alice sat up immediately, to look at the smug Rosalie sauntering near her.

"What in the—what do you want? You wanna antagonize me about busting a hole in Edward's face, or bitch at me for masturbating in the empty woods?" Alice spat hostilely.

"Oh come on. Do you take me for a bastard that would kick you when you're down?" Rosalie smirked, hands raised in a defensive stance.

"Actually, yes." Alice stood up then, walking away.

"Hey, hey! Wait. I want to know what was going on between you and Bella-kins." Rosalie began to fall in step with Alice, much to her chagrin. It was not 'sister-sister' bonding time; it was 'leave-Alice-the-hell-alone' time.

"One, Bella is not a pudgy five year old, and two, none of your damn business." Rosalie smiled at that.

"Moo-oo-dy. I'm just saying, I know when I see a grown ass vampire kissing on a grown ass human." Alice's eyebrows shot up in shock at Rosalie then.

"How did you—"

"It was pretty obvious. The scent of secret kisses and lust is a dead giveaway." Rosalie's eyes narrowed then. "Humans are for killing."

"I know." Alice mumbled. Rosalie's eyebrows twitched and she stopped and turned to face Alice head on.

"They are inferior!"

"I know." Alice grunted, treading on.

"She is human, Alice! _Human_!"

"I know!" Alice finally stopped walking, shouting back at Rosalie. Her hands were fisted in frustration. "I know all of that. And I will kill her."

"You had better now that Edward is out for you. There is only one thing I hate more than humans, and it's Edward." Alice scoffed and looked out into the forest.

"You kill her then." Alice muttered.

"Ha. I have no reason to go around killing petty humans. I'm not the one walking around with wet panties for them." Rosalie cackled then, walking away from Alice and back toward the earlier chaos.

Alice shook her head. Rosalie was right. Her panties were soaked. And Bella had to die.


End file.
